The Never ending Mess
by Fairytail5eva
Summary: Natsu and lucy meet at the guild and gray takes off with natsu and gives him something,Something very important that even one screw up can break it all ! NaLu,GrUvia,GajEvy,JErza,MirAxus
1. THE LOVE BEGINS

**WELCOME TO MY FIRST STORY**

**THE NEVER-ENDING MESS (yay)**

* * *

><p>Natsu: GRAY<p>

Gray:I CANT HEAR YOU

Natsu think for a moment then speeks in the most Juvia way possible

Natsu: GRAY-SAMA

Gray tries to flee but realizes

Gray: wow thanks natsu that helped a lot

Natsu:OY JUVIA GRAY-SAMA IS RIGHT HERE!

Lucy: Hey babe

Lucy:Watcha doin

Natsu:Nothing

Happy: AYE,SIR

Lucy: shut up cat

Natsu:Happy Can you go and get some money I AM HUNGRY

Lucy: I can pay!

Gray: OY YOU FORGOT ABOUT MEEEEE

Natsu: SHUT UP ICE PRINCESS

Gray: BE QUIET SLITHERING FIRE BREATHING LIZARD

Lucy: Uh hello

Natsu: uhhh sorry babe

Natsu: But i have something to say to you

Natsu Blushed as he pulled something out of his pocket

Mira: IS THAT

Natsu got on one knee and asked Lucy

Natsu: Lucy w-will you marry m-me

Lucy: YOUR Liying

Natsu:Im not lying Luce

Lucy: THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY EVER OF COURSE ILL MARRY YOU

Juvia : Juvia wishes that Gray would propose to Juvia like that

Gray: UGHHHH


	2. ALL ABOUT THAT GAJEVY

Gajeel looks around and walk towards Levy

Levy: Hey Gajeel

Gajeel:Levy I feel weird do you know whats happening

Levy:OH NO do I need to take you to the hospital

Gajeel:No my heart Is pumping really fast I think it has something to do with you

Levy blushed so much she yelled

Levy:GAJEEL YOU IDIOT THATS MEANS YOU YOU YOU LIKE ME

Gajeel blushed and said

Gajeel: Ive never had this feeling to any other girl so your very special

Gajeel leaned in for a kiss and Levy thought of resisting but she went for it

Gajeel and Levy's lips touch then Gajeel stuck his tongue into Levy's mouth Levy pulled herself away from Gajeel imidiently (i can't spell today)

Gajeel picks up Levy and runs out of the guild and asks

Gajeel: Levy where do you live

Levy:EHHHHHHHHHHH!?

Levy:But its an only girls dorm

Gajeel: Then lets go to a hotel

Levy:EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?

Gajeel takes Levy to the nearest hotel

Gajeel plops Levy on the bed and crawls onto Levy

Levy:Gajeel what are you doing!?

Gajeel just smirks and says

Gajeel: Levy in tired please help me take off my shirt

Levy:O-Ok

Levy takes off Gajeel's shirt and asks

Levy: why are you ma-

Gajeel kisses Levy and Gajeel thinks

Gajeel's thoughts: since her mouth is open HURRY

Gajeel sticks his tongue in and right when Gajeel sticks his tongue in Levy closed her mouth and Levy just got herself into trouble

Levy froze then looked at his abs she couldn't resist

Gajeel stops kissing and says

Gajeel: go ahead Levy you can look

Gajeel was taking Levy's dress off

Levy let the love of her life take off her dress

now all that was on Levy where her underware (BLEH)

Levy takes off Gajeel's pants all that was on where his boxers

Levy: Gajeel d-d-do you want a k-k-k-kid

Gajeel sits there surprised and says Yes

* * *

><p>You can probably figure out whats next<p> 


	3. PLUSHIE ISSUES

When Lucy wasn't looking

Someone walked into the guild and touched Natsu on his back

Natsu then shrunk down into a little Natsu plushie (But still alive)

Lucy got back and saw Natsu nowhere to be seen

All she saw was a little plushie

Wendy: AWWWW thats a kawaii natsu plushie ()-()

Charla: I'm not to sure

Lucy: I'll keep it so I can surprise Natsu that I care so much for him

Natsu thinks no talking "I can probably ask Gramps If he know anything about this"

Lucy is walking home and someone from a boat said

Boat Guy: Thats a cute natsu plush you got there also be carful !

Lucy got home and undressed in front of where the Natsu Plush was,Natsu tried to hold in his blush

But then Lucy went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas

Natsu was reliefed

Natsu's thoughts: Maybe I can stay here for 1 night just one

Lucy came out of the bathroom and layed in bed

Natsu never saw lucy this close before (because they never kissed)

When lucy finally fell into full sleep mode Natsu got up and looked around the room

He looked in the bathroom

He looked in her drawers

When he got to the window he had to jump on the bed

But he couldn't take the risk of stepping on lucy

So he had to take the hard way out

THE DOOR

Natsu looked at his hands and found out he couldn't use Dragon Slayer magic

So basically Natsu went back to where lucy had placed him and fell asleep

Natsu woke up 5 seconds before Lucy woke up

Lucy: Another fine day with Natsu

Lucy grabbed the little natsu plush and said to it "I can't wait for our wedding"^U^


	4. LUCY MESSED UP

Natsu was speechless

What Lucy said was so sweet he almost blushed

Lucy KISSED the plushie of Natsu

Natsu Had sooo Much blush to hold he couldn't take it anymore

He turned as red as a Raspberry

(POOF)

Lucy Was so red even more red than Natsu

Natsu was confused

Natsu looked down and saw only his scarf was on his body

Natsu looked at Lucy and BLUSH

Lucy was...well...ANGRY

Lucy: WHY DID YOU PRETEND TO BE A PLUSHIE ! NATSU !

Lucy stepped back for a moment and whispered to herself

All those sweet things I said...YOU HEARD ME !

Natsu nodded quiet calm his hands in the air

Gray Walked into them arguing

The first thing Gray saw was well...you know

Gray: Natsu are you doing it !

Natsu: Of course not ICE-PRINCESS

Gray and Natsu had a fight with Natsu stark naked

Happy came and offered to let Lucy leave

Lucy: No thanks happy I'll just bash their heads in

Lucy grabbed Natsu's and Gray's head

Lucy: Take your fighting somewhere else and Natsu...well I'll take you to your house so you can get new clothes

Lucy took Natsu home and...

* * *

><p>WE WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAP IN A LITTLE<p>

* * *

><p>I will make this M rated cause well... YOU KNOW<p>

* * *

><p>ALSO SORRY FOR NOT HAVING A CHAP IN A LITTLE I WAS SICK AND YEA DONT HATE CAUSE NO CHAP ^-^<p>

* * *

><p>Next Chap : FIRST TRUE KISS<p> 


	5. FIRST TRUE KISS

Natsu was very surprised that Lucy knew where he lived

Lucy: Now put some clothes on

Natsu: Fine !

Lucy decided that she should clean up his place since it was so messy

Lucy sat on the floor until natsu came out

Natsu sat in front of Lucy

Natsu leaned forward very slowly

Lucy saw what he was trying to do but she couldn't resist actually kissing Natsu than kissing a plush of Natsu that was Natsu

Lucy was leaning forward slowly as well

Pretty soon Natsu leaned in for the kiss NOT SLOWLY NOT MEDIUM HE LEANED FOR THE KISS FAST

That meant they were on the floor

Lucy: Natsu! NOT HERE!

Natsu: why Luce I love you so much

Lucy: Natsu Tommorow at my house

Natsu: Ok Luce

Lucy walked out of the house then Natsu realized somthing

Natsu: WAIT LUCE TOMMOROWS

Lucy left before he could say

Natsu: Its the start of mating season

* * *

><p>AND WE'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HAHAHAAHAHAAHHA<p>

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAP WILL HAVE DEFINITELY M RATED STUFF BE WARNED<p>

* * *

><p>STILL GONNA TRY TO CATCH UP<p>

* * *

><p>SORRY IF THIS WAS SHORT )-(\

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAP : SOME HEAT IN THE HOUSE<p> 


	6. SOME HEAT IN THE HOUSE

Lucy had a dream about a different boyfriend

he was way too rough with Lucy (IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN)

Lucy blinked and the boyfriend was Natsu now

Lucy: NATSU!

Natsu: Hey Luce hope you have a lot of energy !

Natsu Kissed Lucy and stuck his tongue in her mouth

Natsu took off Lucy's clothes

Natsu pushed Lucy onto the bed and pinned her down

Natsu Licked her neck then moved down to her stomach

Lucy:Ugah Natsu~

Lucy didn't want it to stop

Natsu: enjoying it that much eh

...The dream ended there...(DAMN THAT MADE ME NOSEBLEED)

Natsu: Hey Luce I forgot to tell you som- wait

Natsu: This smell...Luce I heard you say my name what did I do that turned you on so much

Lucy: Oh uhhh nothing just just really happy your in my dreams

Natsu: really~ Lets test that theory (hey that rymed X3)

Natsu gave Lucy a bottle of Sake

Lucy: Wha

Natsu: Drink it , its good

Lucy drank the whole bottle and Natsu drank...several bottles till Natsu Pushed Lucy and pinned her down

Lucy: Natsu can you help me unbutton my shirt I can't move my hands

Natsu unbuttoned Lucy's shirt Natsu said

Natsu: Luce i forgot to tell you that its dragon mating season so we're more ferocious when doing these things

Lucy: That fine Natsu be as ferocious as you like

Natsu bit off Lucys bra and chuckled

Natsu: alright then

Natsu then he licked the right breast

they changed positions and Lucy Took off his shirt and started kissing his SMEXY 6 pack

Lucy found his boxers and tugged them off and started to suck his thing (BRUH THIS IS A NOSEBLEED ATTRACTION)

Natsu loved this but he didn't say anything he felt the saliva on his thing (I DONT LIKE SAYING DICK)

Lucy pulled away even tho she loved the taste

they changed positions again with natsu on top now

Natsu stuck his thing into Lucy's yea

Natsu thrusted going in and out

Lucy: Uahg~ Natsu

Natsu: Does it hurt that bad

Lucy: I-I-I can take it...for you

Natsu was very sad that Lucy is putting up the pain just so Natsu is happy

Natsu: no

Lucy: what

Natsu: I don't want to hurt you anymore I don't want to make you cry anymore I want to protect you...Lucy

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu stopped and they hugged each others naked bodies

Natsu: Luce...I love you

Lucy: I love you too

* * *

><p>NOSEBLEED ATRACTTION EVERYONE GET UR TICKETS LOL<p>

* * *

><p>SAD<p>

* * *

><p>STILL CATCHING UP I think the 7th chap will be the end of me catching up then I'll post chap every day ^-^<p>

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure this is kinda long ^-^<p>

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER : A LEVY MISTAKE<p> 


	7. A LEVY MISTAKE

Lucy woke up hugging naked Natsu

Natsu: Luce what are you doing

Lucy: I'm gonna make some breakfast

Natsu got up super pumped and said

Natsu: MAKE BREAKFAST MEAT

Lucy chuckled

Lucy: sure

Natsu then remembered what happened last night and he had this urge he couldn't take it and pure instincts led him to grab Lucy (still naked)

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: Luce lets do it again

Lucy: EHHHHHHHHH

Lucy smacked some sense into Natsu

Natsu: ow Uhhhhh ,Lucy I swear that wasn't me it was instincts I swear

Lucy: I forgive

Lucy: called Levy

Levy: Uh hey Lu-chan

Lucy was confused Levy sounded tired

Levy: EHHHHHHHHH!?

Lucy: what!

Levy: I-I-I-I I'm sleeping next to Gajeel n-naked

Lucy: Eh?

Levy: hold up Lu-chan I feel really sick Be right back

Lucy hung up

* * *

><p>Levy's POV (yaw now there are POV's)<p>

I threw up this is weird I've never gotten sick before

Gajeel: Levy? what are you doing

Levy: W-WAIT GAJEEL YOU IDIOT

Gajeel: wait , what

Levy: I've read this in a book I gave to erza Y-Y-YOU...YOU GOT ME PREGNANT IDIOT

Gajeel blushed then he looked like he brushed it off

Gajeel: yea sure like I would do that to you Wait LEVY DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING

Levy: YEA OF COURSE ,WE WERENT DRUNK IDIOT AND HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING

Gajeel:Instincts

Levy:HUH?

Gajeel: Its mating season for the dragons so when doing that stuff the real us aren't conscious and we are pure instincts...and we don't hold back so doing that stuff leads to immedient pregnancy for the girls

Levy:I-I-I-IDIOT

Levy: wait I know that Natsu and Lu-chan were planning to do that stuff SO THAT MEANS LU-CHAN IS PREGNANT

Gajeel: Yup

(we are back with Lucy and Natsu)

Lucy NATSU WE NEED A PREGNANCY TEST RIGHT NOW

* * *

><p>WE WILL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER<p>

* * *

><p>IM GETTING EXCITED IM ALREADY BRAINSTORMING IDEAS<p>

* * *

><p>I'M DONE CATCHING UP SO NEW CHAPTER TOMMOROW ^-^<p>

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER: THE RESULTS<p> 


	8. THE RESULTS

Lucy was...PREGNANT

Lucy: EHHHHHHHH!

Lucy came out of the bathroom and Natsu was standing there

Natsu: Hey Luce no matter how much pain you'll receive I'll be there

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Luce I'll always protect you

Natsu: Luce in mating season its a 100% chance that you'll be pregnant so if we do it again...

Lucy: Levy hasn't gotten back to me yet I hope she's ok

Natsu: Yea...wait didn't Gajeel take Levy to a hotel in the beginning of mating season

Lucy: NOOOOO OMG LEVY-CHAN

Lucy: Ow

Natsu reacted quickly and carried Lucy to her bed Natsu layed down with Lucy and hugged her

Lucy: thanks Natsu you always ease the pain

Natsu hates that word now ,pain

Natsu: Luce I'll always help ease it no matter what the circumstances

Happy Busted in and covered his eyes because Lucy was still naked with Natsu

Happy just flew out

Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear

Natsu: I L-O-V-E Y-O-U

Natsu said this letter by letter

Lucy: I love you too

* * *

><p>WE WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER<p>

* * *

><p>I'M NOT GONNA WAIT FOR TOMORROW SO I'M MAKING NEXT CHAP RIGHT NOW<p>

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER : MR WATER BROKE<p> 


	9. MR WATER BROKE

Natsu woke up he went shopping and had a list Lucy made for him for the wedding supplies

Natsu went home and Lucy was happy that he had every thing on the list

They called everyone and invited them

.

The next day they were wed Natsu and Lucy were very happy they kissed and the after party was active

Natsu and Lucy went home

Natsu asked Lucy if she should live in his house so she didnt have to worry about paying rent every month

Lucy: No but I want a home next to a forest by a lake thats very quiet

(SAO REFFERENCE)

Natsu: no matter what your dream is I'll make it come true

Lucy: Thanks Natsu By the way I have something i wanna try something,except your not doing any work

Lucy got some hand cuffs and a blindfold from her shopping bag

Natsu: what are you trying to do Lucy

Lucy: oh nothing

Lucy jumped at him and cuffed him to her bed then blind folded him

Natsu: ahh I see

Lucy striped her clothes off with just her underwhere

Lucy then sat on Natsu's BIG BULKY CHEST (GRUHH...XD)

Lucy hid the key to her cuffs in her breasts then asked

Lucy: Natsu I'll let you see me ONLY if you find the key

Natsu: It's in your breasts isn't it

Lucy's thoughts: DAMNIT I wished he chose differently

Lucy lowered her breasts into Natsu's face

Lucy: find it

Natsu Put his mouth in between her breasts and found the key

Natsu chuckled

Natsu: HA FOUND IT

Lucy unlocked his cuffs and took off his blind fold

Natsu Lunged at Lucy and started to tickle her

Lucy: WHAT NA- AHAHHAHAHAHAH S-STOP NATSU THAT TICKLES

Natsu: Thats the point

they finally stopped and they continued their lives

.8 months later.

Lucy: NATSU MY WATER BROKE WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW

Natsu called happy and said

Natsu: HAPPY TAKE LUCE TO THE HOSPITAL...AND IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY I'LL KILL YOU

Happy replied sounding depressed

Happy: Aye~

* * *

><p>WE WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW<p>

* * *

><p>I AM WAYYYYYY TOO EXCITED ''*''<p>

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER: THE FINAL  maybe , you guys tell me if you want this story to continue in a different story called "the life of (whatever the baby's name is)"


	10. THE FINAL

Natsu walked into the waiting room and saw GUESS what Gajeel

Natsu: Gajeel your here?

Gajeel: Well Levy is having her k-k-kid right now

Natsu: Lucy is too that's funny

.GAJEEL'S AND LEVY'S BABY'S LIFE WILL BE IN ANOTHER STORY AS WELL AS NATSU'S AND LUCY'S.

An hour passed and a doctor came and said (I DONT KNOW HOW THIS WORKS)

Doctor: Both of your baby's were delivered safely. come back tomorrow to see them

Natsu called happy and happy tooke Natsu to a lake Natsu said to happy

Natsu: Happy Luce said she wanted a house here

Happy: really LETS BUILD ONE

Natsu: REALLY HAPPY YOU'LL HELP ME MAKE LUCY'S DREAM COME TRUE

Happy: YEA it'll take about 2 days or so

Natsu: THATS PERFECT ASK EVERYONE IN THE GUILD

Happy: nevermind scratch that it'll take one hour

Natsu: Really Happy -_-

Happy: Your gonna be a good dad Natsu

Natsu: Happy thanks

Happy: But why did you yell at me not to hurt her its not like I'm gonna drop her

Natsu: I don't want Lucy to be hurt

Happy: oh...Natsu I've been thinking about this but should I marry charla

(HAPPY AND CHARLA AD DATING)

Natsu: YEA GO FOR IT SHOT FOR THE STARS

Happy and Natsu went home

.NEXT DAY.

Natsu immidently Went to the hospital when they were letting people visit Lucy

Natsu entered Lucy's room

Lucy: Natsu, I knew you would be the first one!

Natsu: how are you holding up

Lucy: I'm fine

The doctor came in and gave Lucy her baby

Doctor: By the way I forgot to tell you that you baby is a girl

Natsu and Lucy look at each other and say at the same time

Natsu+Lucy: LET'S NAME HER NASHI

* * *

><p>THANKS TO YOU ALL WHO STUCK AROUND TO SEE THE END NASHI'S LIFE WILL BE AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT STORY LITERALLY<p>

* * *

><p>I ALREADY HAVE THE TITLE PICKED OUT AND EVERYTHING<p>

* * *

><p>THIS WAS PRETTY LONG<p>

* * *

><p>NEXT STORYAKA PART TWO: NASHI'S LIFE


End file.
